Fall to Pieces
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One shot. Jericho reminisces on a past relationship.


_**Inspired by the Velvet Revolver song Fall to Pieces. Written as a birthday present for a friend a few years ago (not sure of the exact year - pre 2010).**_

* * *

"See you later Chris," Adam called as they left the arena.

"Yeah," Jericho called forcing a smile. Once Adam was gone his smile fell and he sighed deeply. Gathering his bags he headed out of the arena to his car. The cold night air blew past him, ruffling through his blonde hair.

He turned the key in the ignition and waited for the car to heat up. He rested his head on the headrest and let his eyes wander over the interior of the car. His eyes rested on the picture tucked into the visor. He reached up and pulled the picture out, trying to flatten the creased and wrinkled image. He carried it wherever he went. "Cindy," he said as he ran a finger over the face in the picture.

He remembered the day that the picture was taken like it was yesterday. It had been taken at her birthday party three years ago. He had just smeared some of the cake icing on her face as he was feeding her cake and Adam had snapped the picture. The shocked and amused look on her face was priceless. It was a picture that he had always treasured.

With a sad sigh he put the picture back in the visor, shifted gears and drove off. It was hard for him to believe that it had been a year since she'd been gone. How quickly after that birthday party things went wrong. All at once the little things that she used to find endearing seemed to annoy her.

Unwilling to go back to the hotel alone he spotted a bar and parked. He made his way into the bar and threw some money down on the bar. "Give me a shot of Jack and leave the bottle," he said taking a seat. The bartender nodded and poured the shot, leaving the bottle before he went back to washing glasses.

Jericho downed the shot and quickly filled the glass again. He downed the second shot and grabbed the bottle and glass and headed to a booth in the back of the bar. Memories assaulted his brain and he just wanted to make them go away. Sitting down in the booth he settled in for a long night of drinking.

* * *

The throbbing in his temples woke Jericho the next morning. He looked around and realized that he was in his hotel room. "How the hell did I get back here," he muttered as he sat up.

"It wasn't easy," Jason Reso's voice called from the couch.

"Jay," Jericho asked, not understanding what happened.

"You called me up totally shitfaced," Jason replied. "You were blubbering about how it's been a year since Cindy left you. I finally found the damn bar and dragged your ass here. I thought I was going to need to take you the hospital. You damn near drank yourself into an alcohol poisoning coma." Jericho groaned and rubbed his temples. "Here," Jason said grabbing his jacket and pulling out a bottle of aspirin. "I figured you'd need these this morning." He handed the pills to Jericho and grabbed a cup of water from the bathroom. "You really need to take better care of yourself man. You look like shit."

"Thanks," Jericho replied after downing some aspirin. "You can go now, Jay. I'll be fine. I just want to stay in my room."

"All right," Jason said grabbing his jacket and slipping on his sneakers. "You need anything just call."

Jericho waved as he staggered into the bathroom. Once in the shower he let the hot water cascade down his aching body. When he felt his fingers going wrinkly on him he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to look for clean clothes.

He picked up his duffel bag and his journal hit the floor with a dull thud. With a sigh he picked it up, his quest for clean clothes forgotten. He opened to a page and read.

_She left this morning. After three years, she suddenly leaves me. Damn her! Why did she have to abandon me?!_

He felt a twinge of pain as he read the words he had angrily scrawled. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't suddenly left. He flipped to the next page, where the writing was slightly calmer.

_I have to be honest with myself. Cindy didn't suddenly leave, she was dropping hints for nearly six months before she left. She wanted more attention. She needed more of my time. She wanted me to be home more. I never listened to her. I took for granted that she'd always be there._

He closed his eyes tightly remembering the night that Cindy had left. He let the book slip from his hands as the memory washed over him. Drowning him in sorrow.

_"Cins, don't do this," he pleaded._

_"This has been coming for a long time, Chris," she said as she grabbed her bags and carried them out to her car. She put them in the trunk and slammed it shut before turning her glare on him._

_"Can't we work on this, baby," he asked trying to pull her close to him._

_She pushed him away. "I have been asking you to compromise for six months," she said. "You weren't willing to work things through then. Why should now matter?"_

_"Because you're leaving," he replied, defeat in his voice. He knew that she was right. "Because I don't want to be alone."_

_"You should have thought of that before you tossed my concerns aside," she said getting behind the wheel. "Goodbye, Chris. Have a nice life."_

Jericho felt as if the air had been squeezed out of his lungs as the memory ended. He was struck by the finality Cindy's last words. He suddenly realized how alone he truly was. Burying his face in his hands he allowed the tears he had been suppressing for a year to fall.

As the tears flowed he replayed all of the years that he and Cindy were together. "I thought I was trying," he muttered. "Why can't I get you out of my mind, Cindy?" He curled up in a ball and prayed for the memories to end. His prayers were answered, but only while he slept.


End file.
